The present subject matter relates generally to a personal security system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a personal security system embodied in a mobile application. The primary embodiments described herein relate to a personal security system embodied in a mobile application in which a user may arm the system by making contact with a touch screen of a mobile device and the system may be triggered by breaking contact with the touch screen. However, additional embodiments are provided in which the personal security system embodied in a mobile application that is activated by a timer mode. In each of the embodiments, a verified alarm condition triggers communication to emergency first responders and additional predefined contacts, wherein the communication includes a live map location of the mobile device and direct dial phone number access information for the 911 command centers closest to the location of the mobile device.
Personal safety is an important consideration for everyone. Classic personal safety options include devices such as whistles, pepper spray, electroshock weapons, etc. As the use of mobile applications continues to increase, personal safety applications have made their way to market. Many have focused on tracking the mobile device. Other versions of personal security systems, focus on turning the mobile device into a communication command center during an emergency. While these applications may be useful and helpful, they do not necessarily address all of the needs of a user. For example, some of the most important requirements of a personal safety system are: (1) the ease of triggering an alarm condition; (2) the speed in communicating the alarm condition; (3) the redundancy in the communication to the emergency contacts; and (4) the ability to quickly contact the most appropriate 911 Command Centers; etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a personal security system that meets these requirements and others, as described and claimed herein.